


It's A Shame

by TowardstheUnknownRegion



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardstheUnknownRegion/pseuds/TowardstheUnknownRegion
Summary: "Well, it's not like we could lock them in the photo copier room and leave them there!" Amy said and immediately regretted when she saw the faces of her coworkers. " No, no, no, no! Guys, we can't do this. We could get fired. Besides he almost fired me once I don't want to get on his bad side again." Garret, Dina, and Jonah glanced at each other.





	It's A Shame

Mateo sighed as he checked his phone for the time again. It was only  **5:5** **6** , another hour and four minutes and he could go home and curl on his couch with a glass of wine while trying to forget about Jeff. It was hard to see the district manager do store inspections while avoiding Mateo at all costs. He could tell his mood was bringing down his coworkers. He couldn't help it. He wished he could tell Jeff everything, makeup with him, and spend his days off by going to picnics. He grabbed a bag of chips and a soda on his way to the break room.

"Hey Bud, how are you doing?" Amy asked as she watched Mateo sit down at the empty table next to her. She watched him struggle a little with opening the bag of chips.

"Just fine." Mateo quipped before angrily pulling the bag open and munched on a chip. He sighed when he realized he bought baked Lays BBQ chips and not the regular, the taste isn't the same. Jonah shot Amy a look of concern for their friend. 

"You can have my chips if you want? I don't really want them, I actually don't know why I bought them," Jonah said while offering his bag to Mateo.

"I don't want your pity chips, Jonah. God, why do you always have to try to help." Amy got up and sat next to Mateo.

"Woah take a couple steps back Mateo. We know it's hard seeing Jeff here today but we are here to help you, okay? So lets lower the hostility, although I understand its hard to do, after all, it's Jonah." Amy said while rubbing little circles on his back. Jonah scoffed in reply.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just so hard. He's trying so hard to avoid me. I'm usually the one avoiding my ex-boyfriends not the other way around."

"Well he's only here for the rest of the week then he'll be gone for another month. Just try to stick it out and if it gets too bad, come to me and I'll let you take a break. Even Glenn will help you. You can come to either of us, but not Dina. Never Dina." Amy said reassuringly.

Mateo gave her a slight smile before giving a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Amy. I really appreciate this." Amy gave him a nod and watched him walk back to work. She sat next to Jonah again.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mateo this sad before. It's unsettling," said Amy.

"It's almost bringing me down. He might be a hard pill to swallow sometimes but seeing him sad makes me feel like something is wrong with the world. Something seems lost."

"Yeah, I think his sarcasm is gone. It's almost as bad as watching Garret make sad puppy eyes at Dina." At that moment Dina walked in with Garret trailing her.

"Speaking of which," muttered Jonah. Amy chuckled as Dina and Garret sat at the table Mateo was at. There was an awkward silence before Dina started talking.

"Okay, we have to do something about Mateo and Jeff."

"I don't think there's anything we can do, Dina. We should respect their choice and leave them alone," Jonah replied.

"You don't have to work with Jeff whenever he's here Jonah! I already can't stand that man but know he's 5 seconds away from he locking him out of the store." She turned to Garret for reassurance. He nods at Jonah. "He gave me a lecture after hearing my the improv on the announcements. I've never heard anything from Glenn and now I could get written up for making a joke about fiber bars."  

"Well, it's not like we could lock them in the photo copier room and leave them there!" Amy said and immediately regretted when she saw the faces of her coworkers. " No, no, no, no! Guys, we can't do this. We could get fired. Besides he almost fired me once I don't want to get on his bad side again." Garret, Dina, and Jonah glanced at each other.

"Well you could keep quiet," Dina said. Amy sighed in defeat. " Just don't forget there in there." 

Jonah got up and sat with them as the three conspired about what actions they would take to get Mateo and Jeff back together... or at least not miserable.

 

 

 

 


End file.
